The Armada Strikes!
While the Super Mega Rangers are battling the invasion of Armada, we were wonderering what other parts of the galaxy they were attacking... That's right! They were launching their assault on other worlds/cities/multiverse as much as the eye could see, like Cybertron, Lumoise City, the Digital World, WooFoo Town, Sooga Village, Petropolis, Metropolis, Moosejaw Heights, New York City, Equestria, Japan, Amity Park, Propwash Junction, Danville, New Jersey, Tromaville, Athens/Greece, Emerald City, Pueblo Grande, Shoogazoom City, Pac-City, Crossworld City, Neverland, Gobotron, Narnia, Fantasia, Hong Kong, and Chicago, among others. Witnesses *The Mega/Super Mega Rangers(Power Rangers Super Megaforce) *Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus(Transformers Prime; Beast Hunters) *Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and Dedenne(Pokemon the Series: XY) *Mikey, Shoutmon, Jeremy, Angie, Ballistamon, Cutemon, Dorulumon, Starmon, and Pickmon(Digimon Fusion) *Yang, Yin, Master yo, Lina, Roger Jr., Dave, Coop, Boogeyman, Jobeaux, and Melodia(Yin Yang Yo!) *Pucca, Garu, Abyo, and Ching(Pucca) *Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and Chief Dumbrowski(T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Atomic Betty, Sparky, and X-5(Atomic Betty) *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *John McClane(A Good Day to Die Hard) *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Kamen Rider Gaim/Kota Kazuraba(Kamen Rider Gaim) *ToQ 1gou, ToQ 2gou, ToQ 3gou, ToQ 4gou, ToQ 5gou, and ToQ 6gou(Ressha Sentai ToQger) *Mordecai and Rigby(Regular Show) *Phineas and Ferb(Phineas and Ferb) *Angry Video Game Nerd(Angry Video Game Nerd) *Nostalgia Critic(Nostalgia Critic) *Dusty Crophopper(Planes) *Spider-Man, Deadpool, the Avengers, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, Howard the Duck, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Power Pack(Marvel) *The entirety of the Justice League, Grifter, the Legion of Superheroes and the Teen Titans(DC Comics) *Sailor Moon(Sailor Moon) *Superted(Superted) *Captain Planet(Captain Planet and the Planeteers) *Bucky O'Hare(Bucky O'Hare) *Jackie Chan(Jackie Chan Adventures) *Ulysses(Ulysses 31) *Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles(Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mario and Luigi(Super Mario Bros.) *Modo, Vinnie, and Throttle(Biker Mice From Mars) *Strider Hiryu(Capcom) *The Toxic Avenger(The Toxic Avenger) *Scarlett Whip(Zorro: Generation Z) *Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Kevin Eleven(Ben 10: Omniverse) *Kratos(God of War) *Alvin and the Chipmunks(Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Colonel Dirk Courage and the Zone Riders(Spiral Zone) *El Chapulin Colorado(El Chapulin Colorado/Chespirito) *Chiro(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) *Pac-Man(Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) *The Toxic Crusaders(Toxic Crusaders) *Servo(Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad) *VR Troopers(VR Troopers) *Zorro(Zorro) *He-Man(MOTU) *She-Ra(She-Ra) *Xena(Xena: Warrior Princess) *Voltron(Voltron) *Flash Gordon, the Phantom, Mandrake, Lothar and their children(Defenders of the Earth) *Conan the Barbarian(Conan the Barbarian) *Mega Man(Mega Man) *Danger Mouse and Penfold(Danger Mouse) *Captain Scarlet(Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons) *The Eleventh Doctor(Doctor Who) *Oz(Oz: The Great And Powerful) *Stackar Pentecost(Pacific Rim) *Turbo the Snail and his pals(Turbo) *Tiger Ninestein(Terrahawks) *Action Man(Action Man) *Peter Pan, Rufio, and the Lost Boys(Hook) *Hellboy(Dark Horse Comics) *Spawn, Savage Dragon, Cyber Force, and Youngblood(Image Comics) *James T. Kirk(Star Trek) *Luke Skywalker(Star Wars) *Max de Costa(Elysium) *Jake Sulley(Avatar) *Aang(Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Lt. Col. Bill Cage(Edge of Tomorrow) *Dex/Masked Rider(Masked Rider) *Ninjak(Ninjak) *WildC.A.T.S.(WildC.A.T.S.) *Skysurfer One, Sliced Ice, Air Enforcer, Crazy Stunts, and Soar Loser(Skysurfer Strykeforce) *Paladin Alpha, Raze, and Shogunaut(Firstlight Comixx) *Saber Rider, Fireball, Colt, April Eagle, and Ramrod(Saber Rider & The Star Sheriffs) *Vert Wheeler, Agura Ibaden, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, Zoom Takazumi, Tezz Volitov, A.J. Dalton, and Sherman & Spinner Cortez(Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) *Gene Starwind and his crew(Outlaw Star) *Duke, Scarlett, Roadblock, Tunnel Rat, and Snake Eyes(G.I. Joe: Renegades) *Bayonetta(Bayonetta) *Marshal Bravestarr and Thirty-Thirty(Bravestarr) *Vytor(Vytor: The Starfire Champion) *The Brave Little Toaster and his friends(The Brave Little Toaster) *William Wallace(Braveheart) *Aragorn and Gandalf(Lord of the Rings) *Aslan(Narnia) *Achilles(Troy) *Troy Tempest(Stingray) *The Tracey Family and Lady Penelope(Thunderbirds) *Leader-1 and the Go-Bot Guardians(Go-Bots) *The Mighty Orbots(Mighty Orbots) *Pole Postion Force(Pole Position) *All of Starcom(Starcom: The US Space Force) *All of the Exosquad(Exosquad) *Captain Simian and his Space Monkeys(Captain Simian and the Space Monkeys) *Layzner(Blue Comet SPT Layzner) *Jiban(Kidou Keiji Jiban) *T-Bone & Razor(SWAT KATZ: Radical Squadron) *Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D.(Sgt. Kabukiman N.Y.P.D.) *Dante Vale, Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwell, and Zhalia Moon(Huntik: Secrets & Seekers) *Ky, Maya, and Boomer(Redakai: Conquer of Kairu) *10th Muse(Blue Water Productions) *Brock Samson, Dr. Venture, Hank & Dean Venture, and B.E.E.P.E.R.(The Venture Bros.) *The Secret Saturdays(The Secret Saturdays) *LIme, Cherry, and Bloodberry(Saber Marionette J) *Galtar and Princess Goleeta(Galtar and the Golden Lance) *Ripster and his team(Street Sharks) *The Extreme Dinosaurs(Extreme Dinosaurs) *Hunter and his Road Rovers(Road Rovers) *L-Gaim(Heavy Metal L-Gaim) *Dai Apolon(UFO Senshi Dai Apolon) *The Secret Order of the Teddy Bear(Dark Horse Comics) *Eggs and the Boxtrolls(The Boxtrolls) *Indiana Jones(Indiana Jones) Villains *Predaking(Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters) *Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobuffet(Pokemon the Series: XY) *Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard(Yin Yang Yo!) *Verminious Snaptrap(T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Megatron(Transformers) *Prince Hans(Frozen) *Shredder(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Shendu(Jackie Chan Adventures) *Ultron(Marvel) *Legion of Doom(DC Comics) *Nightmare Moon(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Dr. Eggman and Mephiles the Dark(Sonic the Hedgehog) *Bowser(Super Mario Bros.) *The Emperor of Darkness, Baron Nero, General Schwartz, Madame Noir, and Miss Greeta(Ressha Sentai ToQger) *Emperor Mavro, Prince Vekar, Damaras, Princess Levira, Argus, X-Borgs, and Bruisers(Power Rangers Super Megaforce) *Vilgax(Ben 10: Omniverse) *Czar Zosta, Dr. Killemoff, Psycho & Bonehead(The Toxic Crusaders) *Mayor Martinez(Zorro: Generation Z) *Phelphor(Chaotic) *Overlord of Spiral Zone and the Black Widows(Spiral Zone) *KOMPLEX(Bucky O'Hare) *Skeletor(MOTU) *Hordak(She-Ra) *Prince Lotor(Voltron) *Lord Betrayus(Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) *Wrath-Amon(Conan the Aventurer) *Kaiju(Pacific Rim) *Zelda(Terrahawks) *Dr. X(Action Man) *Captain Hook(Hook) *Visser Three(Animorphs) *Khan Noonien Singh(Star Trek) *Narutaki(Kamen Rider Decade) *Emperor Dark(Starcom: The US Space Force) *Jadis the White Witch(Narnia) *Phaeton(Exosquad) *Count Dregon(Masked Rider) *Grimlord(VR Troopers) *Kilokahn(Superhuman Samurai Syber Squad) *Cybron(Skysurfer Strykeforce) *Lord Zemerik(Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) *Evanora and Theodora(Oz: The Great and Powerful) *Vrak(Power Rangers Megaforce) *Sledge(Power Rangers Dino Charge) *Dark Man(Mega Man) *Master Xehanort and Vanitas(Kingdom Hearts) *Master Cyclonis, Dark Ace, Ravess, and Snipe(Storm Hawks) *Lord Darkthorn(Youngblood) Story The alien empire Armada attacks the cosmos, including Earth, with the biggest onslaught ever! And it seems that the Mega Power Rangers weren't the only ones fighting for survival, everybody else is...on Cybertron, in the Digital World, somewhere in New York, everywhere! With Mordecai, Rigby, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Phineas, and Ferb beamed up in the mothership, not realizing where they are, everybody else must band together and struggle to survive! Quotes said *Messenger: "The time is at hand for the total destruction of Earth!" *Prince Vekar: "Affirmative!" *Woman 1: "Isn't it a fine day for... huh?!" (sees Armada mothership) *Child 1: "Look, mum... The evil!" *Civilians: (all talking indistinctly) *Police Sheriff: "Arrest whoever is on that ship!" *Sledge: (inside mothership) "Call in otherworldly villains for our invasion of the multi-verse." (laughing quietly) *Damaras: "I'll take care of those Earth pests for Vekar." *Man 1: "Aliens? RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!" (all people on earth screaming & panicking) *Civilian 1: "They're all going to kill us!" *Civilian 2: "Quickly! To the nearest evacuation points!" *Damaras: "Freeze!" (freezing Mordecai, Rigby, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Phineas, and Ferb and beaming them to the mothership) *Megatron: "Welcome to your doom!" *Man 2: "Oh, God, no!" *Woman 1: "What's going on? I don't get it!" *Man 3: "No Good dudes, I'm getting out of here!......(panicking)AAAAH JESUS!(being attack by Megatron)" *Man 4: "PLEEEEAAASSSEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE US!" *Man 5: "Who are you, sonofabitch?!" (firing gun at Megatron, who is bulletproof) *Man 6: "Impossible! Retreat! Retreat!" *Man 7: "Hurry! The Armada of Evil is coming!" *Woman 2: "Hide, my children!" *Children: (screaming) *Woman 3: "What the hell did you do to my pet dog, Damn-aras?" *Damaras: "I've frozen him while he was cocking his leg to pee on that hydrant" *Woman 3: "You'll burn in hell for feeezing my dog! You'll never take him away!!!" *Argus: "Beam the frozen dog for the Royal Prince's collection." *Woman 3: "NOOOO!! MY DOG!" *Afro: "Stop stealing my musical instruments, you H'Ween-costumed woman!" *Levira: "Ah, shut up..." *Afro: "Won't you tel--" (frozen in middle of scentence) *Levira: "Cthulhu, Satan, and Chaos will be pleased. TAKE HIM AWAY!" *Man 8: "The birds are frozen in the sky!" *Man 9 "Oh, shit, what are we going to do now?" *Zookeeper: "Escape, my zoo animals!!! GO!" *Argus: "Not so fast..." (freezing most animals mid-stride) *Prince Vekar: "Well?" *Argus: "I'll take those frozen animals into your lair, O prince." *News Anchor: "We now interrupt this program to bring you breaking news of an alien attack brought on by the so-called Armada of the United Alliance of Evil." *Prince Vekar: "Gimme that microphone of yours!" *News Anchor: (grunts) *Prince Vekar: "Ah, greetings, Power Rangers, we meet at last..." (He sniggers evilly) *Mega Red Ranger: "Looks like we need to summon other heroes!" *Other Mega Rangers: "Right!" *Gosei: "Hear my voice, wherever you are! You are summoned to planet Earth in order to conquer the Armada! Destroy Prince Vekar and Emperor Mavro!!!" (sending the heroes to the planet) *Optimus Prime: "Power of the Truck! Optimus Prime!" *Shoutmon: "Music of the Lizard! Shoutmon!" *Superman: "Strength of Krypton! Superman!" *Rocket Raccoon: "Guardian of the Galaxy! Rocket Raccoon!" *Spider-Man: "Hero of the Spiders! Spider-Man!" *Leonardo: "Leader of the Turtles! Leonardo!" *Dusty Crophopper: "Champion of Vehicles! Dusty Crophopper!" *Mega Red Ranger: "It's the main seven..." *Strider Hiryu: "We're the other hundreds..." (jumps from building to building until he lands) *Woman 2: "It's the heroes!" *Child 1: "They have come to save us!" *Child 2: "They're from different continuities!" *Overlord of the Spiral Zone: "Surrender or pay the consequences!" *Optimus Prime: "A member of the Armada! Better destroy him!" *All Other Heroes: (all shouting indistinctly) "Be careful, Optimus!" *(Optimus uses his blade to defeat Overlord) *Optimus Prime: "How many other foes we have here?" *Bucky O'Hare: "We have to go against Yeerks, Daleks, Decepticons, Romulans, and other evils that the Armada sent including the X-Borgs and Cy-Bugs!" *Ironhide: "Impossible!" *Oz: "We face great odds!" *Stackar Pentecost: "So, are we just standing here?" *Achilles: "Conquer your fear!" *Aragorn: "This day we fight!" *Maximus Decimus Merridus: "What we do in life echoes in eternity." *Stackar Pentecost: "Today we face the monsters that are at our door! Today we are cancelling the apocalypse!" *Peter Pan: "Bangarang!" *Rufio and his Lost Boys: "Bangarang!!!!!!!!" *Leonidas: "This is Sparta!!!!!" *Thor: "(defeating a foe) HYYAHHH!! This day is a day of reckoning, won't you reckon?" *Gandalf: (using his staff to defeat a giant Prince Hans) "You shall not pass!" *Optimus Prime: (On television) "Today in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them!" *Strider Hiryu: "Stop, Prince Vekar!" *Prince Vekar: (laughing and sending villains from the mothership) *Rufio: "Uh-oh. We're surrounded." *Wrath-Amon: "Well, well, well. What do we have here? More heroes?" *Lara Croft: "It's Argus! My long-time friend-turned rival!" *Argus: "Have you no idea what you're dealing with?" *Masked Rider: "Your voice reminds me of Count Dregon..." *Argus: "Will you be silent?" (shushes Masked Rider) *Levira: "Hello, again, Hellboy." *Hellboy: "You! Evil villain!" *Levira: "I already know that Mordecai, Rigby, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Phineas, and Ferb are on the crown prince's ship, so I am the crown princess of the Armada!" *Optimus Prime: "Let us go!" (forcing all the X-Borgs by doing so, and destroying them) *Groot: "I am Groot...?!" *(meanwhile, on Elysium, Max de Costa is attacking Armada Bruisers.) *Max de Costa: "Have a taste of your own medicine!" *(meanwhile, in Narnia, Prince Vekar manages to get away with a White Witch named Jadis...) *Prince Vekar: "That god-darn wardrobe..." *Damaras: "Where are we since we all took that wardrobe into our mothership?" *Prince Vekar: "Why won't we turn the people we froze to stone with the help of..." *Jadis: "A witch like me?" *Prince Vekar: "Ah, Jadis, you are to turn the frozen victims of the ship into stone, IS THAT CLEAR?!" *Jadis: "Yes, and I have but to serve you." *Damaras: "She comes with us, then." *Prince Vekar: "Good. We'll search for my brother Vrak while he's missing..." (all villains laughing and talking indistinctly) *(later, as Prince Vekar gathers more villains from various lands...) *Emperor Mavro: "Make sure my invasion never will fail! Our White Witch will turn our timefrozen victims into stone statues, my son. You will be rewarded. Ha ha ha..." *(Emperor Mavro kidnaps Christine Daae during an opera during the chandelier's collapse) *(on a boat, the heroes are planning to attack the Pandora's Box region of the Armada's rule) *Achilles: "Don't let any man know how menacing we are! We are lions!" *Optimus Prime: "We have to destroy the villains!" *Vytor: "The Pandora's Box Region? That is once Pompeii, to which Senator Corvus of the Armada struck our planet." *Rocket Raccoon: "Yes. We are all in similar terms heroes." *Isaac: "Why call ourselves... The Gladiators of Cybertron?" *Superted: "That's a good idea!" *Naples Citizen 1: "End the rule of Vekar!" *Naples Citizen 2: "And that of Marvo!" *Naples Citizens: (rioting around Naples and neighboring Pompeii) (shouting angrily and indistinctly) *Naples Child 1: "Go away, Marvo!!" *Naples Child 2: "You suck!" *Naples Citizens: "Get rid of that Emperor Marvo!" *Optimus Prime: "A riot! Let's join! GO AWAY, VEKAR! GO AWAY, MARVO!" *All heroes and citizens: (all indistinctly shout) *Wonder Woman: "Kill the Armada's emperor!" *Batman: "I hate an evil armada like yours, Marvo!" *Optimus Prime: "Tell our enemies..." *William Wallace: "That they may take our lives, but they'll never take our freedom!" *(as the Emperor Marvo hears the indistinct shouting from the Pompeii ruins...) *Emperor Marvo: "They're standing in our ways..." *Harry Potter: (bringing the petrified Pompeiians to life) "Treguna Mekoides Trecorum Satis Dee!" *(The turned-to-stone Pompeiians come to life, including the dog) *Harry Potter: "Now go and defeat Marvo!" *Emperor Marvo: "Bringing an army of petrified Pompeiians, eh? We'll see about that..." *Prince Vekar: "Attack!" *Professor X: "Mavro, I don't want your future!" *Jazz: "Stop!" *Joe Brody: "If your evil prevails, Mavro, it will stop at nothing and it will send us back to the stone age!" *Optimus Prime: "Let's go!" *Emperor Mavro: "They dare march on us?!" *Vrak: "Prince Vekar, I want to now why those heroes retaliate against us!" *Megatron: "Vrak, wait! The timefrozen victims are turned to stone as Marvo predicted!" *Optimus Prime: "Stop right there!" *Eggs: "That's enough!" *Emperor Mavor: "Hmm... Mistaken? Well, then, I have frozen your friends into stone!" *Tensou: "Oh no... Alvin, Theodore, Simon, Rigby, Mordecai, Phineas, Furb, speak to me!" *All villains: (laughing evilly) *Fish: "GAAAHHH!" *Optimus Prime: "Fish, no!" *Emperor Mavro: "Stupid." (punches Fish) *Jeff Tracy: "Ready your weapons, Gladiatronians!" *Red Ranger and everyone: "RIGHT!" *Optimus Prime: "Atlasphere, activate!" *Emperor Mavro: "Impossible!" *Optimus Prime: "Clocks, set the Atlaspheres!" *Jeff Tracy: "3! 2! 1!" (blows whistle) *Emperor Mavro: (weilding a spiky pugil stick) "For Chaos!" *Mega Red Ranger: (weilding a normal pugil stick) "For Cosmos!" *(The battle against evil lasts hundreds of seconds) *Mega Red Ranger: "It's over, Mavro!" *All heroes: "Eliminator Cannon! Fire!" *Emperor Mavro: "GAAHHH!!! Impossible... I'm invincible! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" (explodes) *(the statues of the frozen people and animals move again and un-petrify.) *Mordecai: "Wh-where are we?" *Rigby: "I don't know!" *Alvin, Thoedore, and Simon: "The heroes saved us!" *Phineas: "We're at last saved, won't you agree, Ferb?" *Groot: "I am Groot." *Phineas: "NOW we know we're free, Groot, we'll just do whatever we like!" *Optimus Prime: "And knowing is half the battle." *(the end.) Category:Epic Battle Category:War Category:Epic War Category:Battle Category:Fanfiction Category:Ideas Category:Cutscenes Category:Crossovers